winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Trix (Group)
The Trix are a trio of witches who are recurring antagonists in the series Winx Club. They are known as "The Senior Witches", or more commonly, just "The Witches", in the English version. They consist of three adult witch sisters, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, who work together to get what they want. For example, The Dragon Flame and Stella's ring. The Trix are the descendants of the Three Ancient Witches who destroyed Bloom's home planet, Domino and created Valtor. It is debatable if the Trix are actual biological sisters or not. At the beginning of the first season, the Trix seemed to be more powerful than the Winx Club(with the exception of Bloom), as seen in the episode Betrayed! where they were able to get the better of the fight, and would have won had Bloom not intervened. For most of the first season, they attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches until they are all expelled after the Trix stole the Dragon Flame and summoned the Army of Decay to take over the realm of Magix. For the next two seasons they had powerful allies. In the second season it was the infamous Lord Darkar who double-crossed the Trix in the end. In the third season, they joined up with Valtor and the three witches competed for his affections, before finally leaving him when he assumed his original, demon-like form and lost all the spells he had stolen when he was fighting Bloom in the 25th episode. They did not return for the fourth season. They returned again in the second movie, where they sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Domino against the witches) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Domino in exchange for their sparing Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix too weak to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestresses try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy-Belladone. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon Flames power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. Gallery Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG Trix Combined 2.jpg Trix Combined 1.jpg Trixbio1.png Wikia.jpg Stormy000000023457.png DarcyS1.png 250.png DarcyGypsy.jpg DarcyDisguise.png DarcyCivilian.jpg 3131642.jpg Stormydisenchantix.jpg Young Darcy.jpg ~Trix Meditate~.jpg ~Stormy Witch 2~.jpg ~Stormy Witch 1~.jpg ~Stormy Disenchantix~.png ~Stormy Civilian 3~.png ~Stormy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 1~.jpg ~Darcy Witch 3~.png ~Darcy Witch 2~.jpg ~Darcy Witch 1~.jpg ~Darcy Disenchantix~.png ~Darcy Civilian 2~.gif ~Darcy Civilian 1~.png ~Icy Witch 3~.gif ~Icy Witch 2~.jpg ~Icy Witch 1~.jpg ~Icy Gloomix~.jpg ~Icy Disenchantix~.png ~Icy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Icy Civilian 1~.png ~Icy Disenchantix Attack~.jpg ~Disenchantix~.jpg ~The MegaTrix~.jpg ~MegaTrix Crash~.jpg ~Gloomix Display~.jpg ~Birth of the MegaTrix~.jpg ~Young Trix~.jpg ~Stormy's Magic~.jpg ~Stormy's Spellbook~.jpg ~Valtor Helps The Trix Escape~.jpg ~Icy In Her Robe (Comix)~.png ~Trix Gloomix 2~.jpg ~Trix Gloomix 1~.jpg ~The Rise of the Gloomix~.jpg ~Stormy in Lighthaven 2~.jpg ~Stormy in Lighthaven 1~.jpg ~Icy's Gloomix Attack~.jpg ~Gloomix~.jpg ~Gloomix Fly~.jpg ~Gloomix Cooperation~.jpg ~Darcy's First Gloomix Attack~.jpg ~Darcy and Icy in Lighthaven Prison~.jpg ~Darcy As A Gypsy~.jpg ~Trix Dolls~.jpg ~Stormy Doll~.jpg ~Darcy Doll~.jpg ~Icy's Doll Melts~.jpg ~Trix Convergance~.jpg ~Stormy Power!~.jpg ~Icy Power!~.jpg ~Darcy POWER!~.jpg Winx-the-winx-club-22250223-800-1000.png|link=Trix Related articles Icy Darcy Stormy Vacuum Gloomix Disenchantix Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Movies Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters